Such flexible laminates may have elongate electrically conductive in the form of a heating wire which is positioned on the substrate in a meandering shape so as to heat the laminate over full surface thereof. The wire is connected to the substrate by means of a sewing operation, wherein the sewing thread is slung around the wire without penetrating or otherwise damaging the wire. Usually, such laminate is bonded to further layers, such as a car seat layer, by means of an adhesive. Such process of assembling the flexible laminate, as well as assembling it with other components is time-consuming and is therefore relatively costly.